


The Cereal Catastrophe

by Cadiecarstairs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Young Love, i'm not sure, it involves cereal, this might be really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadiecarstairs/pseuds/Cadiecarstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Noya wanted was some Honeycombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cereal Catastrophe

                Up until about 10:00am, everything was happening as usual for Nishinoya Yuu. He had gone for his morning jog (8:00am), showered (8:45am), made his bed (9:00am) and went to go eat from the _empty_ box of honeycombs (9:20am). That should have been the first warning sign.

                Flash forward from the empty cereal box to the grocery store at 9:50am. Noya found himself in the cereal aisle, looking up at the Honeycombs…on the top shelf. Noya was short, and he knew it. Being 159cm had its advantages on the volleyball court; but the opposite is true for cereal a foot above his reach. The unreachable cereal should have been his second warning sign.

                9:57am. Nishinoya looked around for anyone to help him. He sighed outwardly, squatting down. Noya breathed out and he pushed upward, channeling all the power he could to his legs. He grabbed a box of Honeycombs! Noya smiled at his accomplishment.

                On the way down, though, he snagged a couple of boxes in the back sending the whole shelf of Honeycombs toppling to the ground. Noya swore at himself and landed on his butt. Someone was running down the aisle towards him.

                At 10:00am, Nishinoya Yuu finds himself in a pile of Honeycomb boxes staring at a very tall, very handsome young man.

                The man sticks out his hand. “Are – are you okay?! I just watched you jump like a bunny to get a box. I – I ran over when you brought do – down a little more than you bargained for.”

                Noya was looking up at the man through bangs that had fallen in front of his face. He was really, really attractive. His hair was held in a low bun with a headband around his forehead to keep the remaining hair back. His eyes were a goldy-brown and Noya lost himself in them easily. The man’s face was well structured with stubble around his chin that really suited him.

                The man coughs a little, snapping Noya out of his trance. Noya accepts the outstretched hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was a libero for the volleyball team in high school. I’m used to falling on my ass from a tough receive. Or, in this case –” Noya gestures around to the mess of cereal boxes he’s standing in the middle of – “attacking Honeycombs.”

                Noya jumps over cereal boxes and realizes he’s still holding attractive mystery man’s hand. He drops it as a light pink dusts his cheeks. He looks up and sees that mystery man’s face is a cherry pink. Apparently he wasn’t the only one it dawned on.

                The man leans down really close to Nishinoya’s face. Noya jumps in his skin a little bit, but mystery man keeps leaning forward to pick up a pile of boxes.

                “Ah,” Noya breathes out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Thank you for helping me out, mystery man.” The other man flinches at the unfamiliar name. Noya jumps to the other side of the cereal box pile. “Being 159cm really doesn’t help me much.”

                Mystery man laughs a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y – You can call Asahi.” He stacks a few Honeycomb boxes back on the top shelf with ease. Noya scoffs at his height.

                “Asahi,” Noya says, testing out the name on his tongue. “I like it.” Nishinoya smiles, jumping to put a box back on the shelf. “Nishinoya, but please, call me Noya!” Nishinoya bubbles, winding up to jump again. A hand placed softly on his head stops him. He looks up to see Asahi shaking his head with worried eyes.

                “That’s how you knocked them all down the first time,” Asahi says softly. “Here –” Asahi takes the box Noya is holding – “hand me the boxes and I’ll put them back for you, N - Noya.” Asahi keeps looking at Noya while Noya shivers at Asahi using his name. He looks into the taller man’s eyes for another long moment.

                Asahi coughs. “Ah!” Noya snaps out of it. “Sorry Asahi!” He bends down and gathers the remaining boxes, handing them off to Asahi one at a time.

                As they reach the last box, Noya is dreading handing it off. He wants to spend more time with tall, sturdy, nervous looking Asahi.

                “Oh! Didn’t you want a box to buy?” Asahi asks, looking directly at Noya, Honeycomb’s in hand.

                Noya blushes. “Oh, yeah…I did,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “Thanks!” He smiles widely up at Asahi. Asahi smiles back. Noya practically melts into the floor as his heart starts beating double time. “Uhm –”

                “You’re welcome! M- Maybe I’ll s – see you around some other tim –”

                “Are you doing anything right now?” Noya interrupts him. Asahi stutters out the rest of his sentence as Noya continues talking, a blush creeping onto both of their faces. “Oh – uh – sorry if I caught you off guard.” Noya looks at the floor. “I just think you’re attractive and you seem really nice –” Noya bounces on his toes, wringing his hands absent mindedly – “but if you don’t swing that way…I get it and you don’t have to accept but you know you are very attrac –”

                “N – N – N – No,” Asahi stutters badly. Noya’s face falls. “W – W – Wait! I didn’t mean that, I m – mean…I – I’m not – not doing any – anything. D – Do you want to go g – get an early lu – lunch?” Asahi asks, face bright red and turned to the floor. “I – I – I know this gr – great Ramen pl – place n – not far fr – from here… if – if you – you want.” Noya stands in shock.

                Noya’s face pulls a complete 180 into the largest smile he’s flashed in a while. “YES! I’d love to go there! Just let me pay for my _very lucky_ –” Noya winks as Asahi blushes madly at the floor – “Honeycombs!” He grabs Asahi’s wrist, dragging the taller man towards the check lanes. “C’mon! Move faster! I’m hungry! _I HAVEN’T HAD MY HONEYCOMBS THIS MORNING._ ”

                Asahi laughs nervously but follows without question, moving Nishinoya’s hand from his wrist to his palm. Noya shivers, liking the change.

                All Noya had wanted that morning was a bowl of Honeycombs. At 9:50am, all he had wanted was the unreachable box of Honeycombs. At 10:00am, he came face to face with someone sweeter than Honey combs. And now, at 10:30am, all he wanted was to spend as much time with Asahi as possible.

                He wasn’t going to complain about an empty box of Honeycombs again.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE POSTED ANOTHER ONE SHOT THE SAME DAY I EDITED MY LAST ONE I HOPE I'M NOT TRYING TOO HARD THANK YOU  
> thank you to everyone who read my last one shot all your comments made me really happy and prompted me to write this one!!  
> Prompts on tumblr are like my whole inspiration so i saw this one:  
> you were trying to reach a box of cereal and a whole shelfs-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help  
> ...and I was like "THAT IS SOOOOOO NISHINOYA YUU NO DOUBTS" and of course he's paired with nervous Asahi bc OTP alert  
> SO THANK YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
> i called my 1D readers snowflakes in 2011  
> i think i'll bring that back
> 
> maybe


End file.
